


Questions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [589]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Series, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: She hasn't asked Damien about the RV in the woods at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 December 2016  
> Word Count: 146  
> Prompt: _"As you think, so shall you become."_ \-- Author unknown  
>  Summary: She hasn't asked Damien about the RV in the woods at all.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Just another little post-finale idea that's been niggling in the back of my brain this whole time. I think Simone would be far more curious than anyone expects, including herself.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

_"As you think, so shall you become."_  
\-- Author unknown

 

She hasn't asked Damien about the RV in the woods at all. There have been too many other things calling for her concentration and his, and she doesn't want to add to his burdens. But she's curious, and she would much rather follow that curiosity to its logical conclusion than deal with the insanity that her life has become. She can't even begin to deal with her apparent death and resurrection. Far easier to let her thoughts latch onto the RV and its mysterious owner, let her reporter's brain ponder the questions that need answering. Maybe it will be easier to write out her question for Damien and leave them for him to answer when he has the time. And who knows? He might want a distraction of sorts from the whirlwind his life has become, too.


End file.
